The present invention is restricted to a rack for holding objects such as compact discs and other similar items. More specifically, where the rack is a motorized storage device for holding up to 100 compact discs (CDs) in their individual containers or so called jewel cases or more than 300 when special retainers are used.
CD holders are well known which have no moving parts and which are in the form of vertical towers or horizonal cabinets. Where a large amount of CDs are stored it is difficult to physically make a selection. This is especially true for the lower part of a vertical tower. Thus it is desired to have a motorized type of CD storage device or rack to facilitate selection. It is also desirable to have a motorized rack which is very simple in design and stores the jewel cases or containers of the CDs (or the CDs themselves on retainers) in a very compact manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved rack for holding objects such as CDs.
In accordance with the above object, a rack for holding objects such as CDs comprises a plurality of holders, each holder including means for releasably retaining, by friction and/or flexible coupling, one of the objects and each holder including coupling means for joining a plurality of the holders together to form a continuous loop. Means for mounting the loop for movement are provided to convey a selected object (CD) to a position for manual selection where the object may be released from the holder.